rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Master of Genies
Main Article: Events The Bazaar is the place where there is everything, like in Greece! And maybe there is even a little more than everything. Sweets, spices, jewelry is everything you can imagine! Do you think there is a chance to meet a creature from a fairytale on the street? At the Bazaar Martha has met a true Genie. However he has lost all his magic somewhere. African Panorama Martha the Maid: The Genie persuades me to give him the toys that you have found. It seems to be very important for him that Ishim wouldn't get them. Why? I do not know... The Genie has found something that is lacking in our set. Collect the toy panorama and we will decide what to do with it. * Obtain 3 Cardboard Sky by helping the Genie. * Obtain 3 Plywood Stands by helping the Genie. * Assemble the African Panorama Martha the Maid: I think it is a very old thing... It is much older than Ishim. And I feel some unusual power emanating from this panorama,,, I think we should keep it! Carnival Costume Melissa: The Genie has managed to find a few pieces of carnival costume before us. Will you be able to convince him to give it to you? Then we will assemble the carnival costume. And something tells me that this suit is very complex! * Get 3 Lapel Badges by helping the Genie. * Get 2 Ringing Spurs by helping the Genie. * Assemble a Carnival Costume. Melissa: I knew it! There are powerful spells on the Carnival Costume! I think the solution to that mystery must be sought in the family of Ishim. His father was an authority in oriental folklore, and his mother a well-known dancer who was suspected of witchcraft by many people! Ballerina Music Box Melissa: The Genie is not glad to serve Ishim, but he doesn't have a choice, if he doesn't fulfill three wishes of the young master, he will become his eternal slave. Do you maybe need to give him all the toys? Then he will be free...But first the box has to be assembled! * Get 3 Hour Wheels by helping the Genie. * Get 3 Thin Screws by helping the Genie. * Assemble a Ballerina Music Box. Melissa: The box, together with other toys of Ishim, can open a doorway to the world of oriental fairytales. Ishim therefore will try to take it away from us. But I do not think he will manage to do it... Neck of Jar Martha the Maid: Ishim was very upset when he found out that Melissa hadn't given him back the old toys that used to belong to his family. But he forgave her. And he said that all of these toys were useless without a bone flute. * Get 35 Bone Flutes by helping the Genie. * Get 45 Bone Ruttles by helping the Genie. Secret of Toys Melissa: It turns out that everything is very easy: pieces of the magic jug were hidden inside of each you of Ishim. Putting them together will get us a clay neck that will serve as a master key of the portal... * Get 3 Red Shards by helping the Genie. * Get 3 White Shards by helping the Genie. * Assemble the Neck of Jar. Melissa: You handled the business that turned out to be impossible even for the Genie: you have opened the way to the eastern fairytales! Ishim has been dreaming about his entire life! Sentinel at the Doorstep Melissa: Predictably, a dragon is guarding the entrance to the fairytale. But I'm sure that it won't be an obstacle for you. * Organize and expedition * Explore the Bazaar (for further tasks see the Bazaar) Melissa: The Genie admitted that the dragon frightened him. And Ishim thanked you for opening the way to a fairytale for him... It seems that the young man has gone to the Bazaar without waiting for us. Reward: Genie's Treasures You will receive Genie's Treasures as a reward. It contains: * 150 , 80 * 5 , 10 , 5 , 5 , 5 * 15 * 5 , 5 * 7 * 7 , 7 , 7 , 7 , 7 * Trophy "Bazaar" * 25,000 * 2500